


The Black Who Strayed the Farthest

by mackthefairy



Series: The Black Sheep Who Strayed Into the Arms of a Wolf [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Character Development, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everybody Lives, First War with Voldemort, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, MWPP, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Sirius Black, Post-Hogwarts, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black was not always a blood traitor, Slow Burn, The Marauders - Freeform, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Warnings May Change, eventually atleast, not really enemies but kind of, the timeline is pretty much canon, until it strays from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackthefairy/pseuds/mackthefairy
Summary: Sirius Black was born into status and tradition. He will soon learn that the life he was told he must live is not the only choice.





	The Black Who Strayed the Farthest

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few things that are kind of against fanon.  
1\. The Black family does not hate Sirius as a child  
2\. Sirius grew up believing the pureblood elitism for the most part  
Other things will pop up later in the story.  
Please enjoy, and I'm really excited to finally write an account of the Marauders at Hogwarts. Also wolfstar, but that won't be until much later.

With all the grace of his upbringing and all the sneakiness of an 11-year-old Sirius attempted to walk into 12 Grimmauld Place. He was followed by a fearful looking Andromeda, holding him by the shoulder. Together they entered the front parlor of the house and smiled to each other when they realized that they were 45 minutes late, yet the common area was still empty.   
  
The moment was short-lived as Walburga Black entered the room, her well-structured face tight with irritation. She raised an eyebrow, and slid her gaze between her son and niece before saying “Did you really expect to miss your French lesson without my knowledge, Sirius?” He shook his head and looked down at his shiny black oxfords, wincing when he saw a scuff on the side, knowing he would have to bribe Kreacher to buff them without telling his mother. Princling young Blacks do not run around markets in Walburga’s opinion. However, if she ever found out that the market was in fact muggle, and worse than that, Kensington, a place known to attract “bohemian youth”, well Sirius just shuddered thinking about his punishment. After a long pause, Walburga brushed a long dark curl out of her face and asked in a strained voice, “Do you think me a foolish woman Andromeda?”  
  
“N-no, Auntie.” Andromeda stuttered.  
  
“Well then, why did you think that I would not notice that my son was missing?” Her aunt responded.  
  
“We just lost track of time is all,” She said.  
  
“Just lock track of time, is that right? Well, you are lucky I believe that you are too old to be lashed. However, I might rethink this if you do not have the tinctures I asked for you to pick up while you were at Knockturn Alley.” Walburga questioned, raising her eyebrow even higher.  
  
Andromeda’s eyes widened before she rummaged through her satchel and said: “Oh, of course, they’re right here.”  
  
From the other room a young boy called out “Mummy I finished my Latin,” the dark-haired boy walked into the parlor, “Can Siri read to me now?”.  
  
“I’m afraid your brother has to do lines first Regulus. Andromeda will check your work in the meantime” She said through tight lips.  
  
“Okay, I’ll be in the library when you’re done Siri.” Regulus smiled at his brother and exited the room.  
  
Sirius shifted the bag of records, candy, and books in his robes. “May I go change first? It is very hot out.”  
  
“Very well, but come right back down,” Walburga sneered. Swiftly he took off to his room. Andromeda attempted to quietly make her escape, but her aunt grabbed her by the arm and curtly said “If I were you, I would learn how to correctly behave as a young woman with due haste. I would hate to think my brother put you through etiquette school for nothing. Besides, we will find you a husband soon, and you will need to act accordingly.”  
  
Walburga released her and Andromeda hurried to Regulus.  
  
  
-  
Sirius made his way up the grand staircase, looking down at the glittering marble floors of the main hallway, and the green, silver, and black furniture and walls. Everything spotless, everything matching. He sighed at knowing he would be away from it all soon. While he loved his family very much, the rigid nature of the house-made him feel like a wild dog in a very small but diamond-encrusted cage. Once in his room he shoved his new records into his secret trunk under his bed, added to the collection were Electric Warrior by T-Rex, All Things Must Pass by George Harrison, and his favorite of the day, Sticky Fingers by the Rolling Stones which featured a close up of a man wearing tight enough jeans that you see the outline of his prick. The sheer shamelessness of it thrilled Sirius to no end, not to mention that he loved the Rolling Stones’ gritty lyrics and blood pumping sounds.  
  
Along with the records went his bag of sweets, they were from Diagon Alley, but his mother did not like him “rotting his teeth with commoner junk”. She occasionally allowed him to dip into her box of chocolate, but they were always too rich for Sirius, a rambunctious 11-year-old to enjoy. The last of his new treasures was a book called Tarantula by Bob Dylan, the man in flared jeans and frayed jacket told Sirius that it would open his mind, and Sirius liked this idea very much. Opening his mind with a book written by a muggle singer (who Sirius heard of but did not know much about) seems like a small enough rebellion to sate his desire to be free, but still, please his parents.  
  
After hiding the trunk once more and changing into clean pants and dress shirt, he made his way down to Walburga, where she was waiting with parchment and quill. He shrunk into the breakfast table chair and his mother handed him the quill and said “I will respect the house I come from. My lessons are only to make a proper wizard. It is my fault that I am being punished. 30 times.” Then she was gone and all that remained was a teary-eyed Sirius and his parchment.  
  
Once the lines were done, and his hands were raw with blood and scratches, he went up to the library. It was a large room with many shelves and a sitting area, strange contraptions and vials lined the mantel. There he found his cousin and brother, Regulus sitting criss-cross on the ground, raving about something to an attentive but pale-faced Andromeda. “Hey Reg, how about you find a book for us to read, okay?” Regulus nodded and went off into the stacks. “What’s wrong Dromeda?” Sirius asked.  
  
“Oh, nothing. Just, our parents are preparing to get me married.” She scrunched her face, trying to not cry again.  
  
Sirius paused for a moment before saying, “Is that a bad thing? Surely you must want to get married. What else is there for you to do? You don’t want to be an old spinster, do you?.”  
  
Andromeda smiled at his naive response before saying, “It’s just, Ted.”  
  
“What about him?” Sirius scrunched his face. He had met Ted a few times during their outings, he had nothing against him, Ted was funny and knew a lot about muggle music and fashion. For that exact reason was why Sirius did not like where this conversation was going, Ted was undoubtedly muggleborn. He might be an okay acquaintance, but there was a line.  
  
“Nothing Sirius. I just, I’m just nervous,” Andromeda continued to smile but her eyes gave her true Flake, “Anyways, I should be taking off. I’ll be seeing you before you leave for Hogwarts.”  
  
She ruffled Sirius’ hair, which bothered him to no end, and used the fireplace to floo home. He stared at the fireplace in confusion, and he felt scared, but could not figure out why.  
  
“Sirius I want you to read this one!” Regulus ran up to Sirius holding an illustrated version of the King Arthur stories. However, being a wizard’s book, it focused mostly on Merlin.  
  
“Of course. I mean you can definitely read this by yourself by now. But sure.” Sirius teased his younger brother. They found a place by the windowsill to curl up into the cushiony emerald armchairs where Regulus intently listened to his brother read.


End file.
